La despedida
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: Antonio reaparece 5 años despues de haber dejado a Iván.Mientras que Antonio decide cambiar para no gustarle a nadie,al ruso le mata la culpabilidad. Antonio:¡me destruiste! -segunda parte de Solo Juega Un Corazón-


Meto una segunda historia porque Neru me dio dos canciones mas y claro esta que en su honor,are historias...no se como si es como si el quisiera que fuera la historia (me líe xD) pero bueno...

espero que os guste-salta de emoción-

PD:descubrimiento de última hora!según la estadística que estoy haciendo en mi profile,ya ahí 100 historias de Rusia x España!a pasado hasta el Rusia x China!enhorabuena por el logro!-salta de alegría y ba a buscar petardos y Champín (?)-

* * *

><p><em>La Despedida<em>

_(así de simple era la respuesta de el cuando se quedaron solos)_

* * *

><p><em>-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación y llegar desde muy lejos,Roderich- dijo el español antes de tomar una taza de café<em>

_-De nada,Antonio- respondió el antes de llevarse la taza de café a los labios,para degustar el liquido caliente. Estaban dentro de la casa provisional del español. era de alquiler,y claro estaba que la chica no sabía que el era una nación,si no,se armaría una gorda- pero me amarga la duda... ¿por que tengo que venir yo y no tu hermano? Llevas cinco años sin llamar,me prometiste que lo arias por que querías saber sobre tu hermano_

_-Al final me cambié de casa por que casi me pillo una vez Iván,pero nada importante-dijo el con una sonrisa abandonada- Pensé varias en llamar y explicar...pero claro,la cobardía puede con nosotros...si no mira como deje a Iván por una simple carta_

_-Eres el primero que lo hace...y a Gilbert le encanto que lo hicieras,ya que el no pudo_

_-Tuve que hacer caso a mi mejor amigo cuando me hablaba,pero no...se me fue la pinza-se auto recrimino el español- un poco mas y seguro que me encadenaba como a el_

_-Tranquilo...-dijo antes de tomar un sorbo_

_-Te agradezco que no le dijeras a nadie que yo había hablado contigo y que una vez te mande mensaje- agradeció el español- si llega a pasar algo,si te descubren,tu pega un toque y voy a la reunión a dar la cara...no quiero que pase nada por mi culpa. Además,tendré que regresar por la fuerza...si no,pareceré cobarde,y el país de la pasión no lo es en absoluto. Además,mi país ha estado muy abandonado..._

* * *

><p>En la calle,se había desatado una tormenta.<p>

Los hermanos Italia tenían miedo mientras que los demás intentaban tener una reunión normal. De pronto,alguien abrió la puerta de golpe,y la gente se quedo asustada y a la vez estupefacta:

Quien había entrado era un chico de cabellos color chocolate, ojos cerrados y cuerpo completamente calado. Al alzar el rostro y abrir sus ojos,la gente se dio cuenta que era Antonio sin una sonrisa característica suya, el verdadero Antonio. Le pidió a la chica una toalla y un café para calentar el cuerpo. La chica no tardo nada,y tras secarse un poco, se sentó con el café en el único sitio libre,al lado de Rusia,a quien no le hizo ni el minimo caso. Empezó a tomarlo con una tranquilidad,que a mas de uno le sacaba de sus casillas,ya que actuaba como si no hubieran pasado 5 años,5 años largos sin saber de el.

-¡Maldita sea,bastardo!-al final saltó Lovino-¡¿Donde estuviste todos estos años?

El español no respondió,solo se dedico a tomar café. La gente se quedo chocada. Cuando termino, por fin sonrió y miro a Roderich,que parecía ser que era el único no sorprendido de la sala. Todos ya sabían que el había hablado en privado,y el ruso amenazo con matarlo si no lo hacia venir,pero claro estaba,que eso al final, acabaría siendo decisión de el,por ello,su hermano solo insistió una vez. Por ello,el regreso del español fue mas pronto de lo que tenía previsto.

-¿Ves como te dije iba a volver,Rode?

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así-replico el-y veo que cumples tus promesas

-Hombre...necesitaba unas vacaciones...y aquí estoy!listo para hacerlo todo!

-¡Tienes que contarnos que paso durante todo este tiempo!-inquirió la belga,muy enfadada

-Tengo que irme...maldita sea,me había olvidado de aquello- dijo de pronto el español. Se levanto y se fue a paso ligero,dejando a todas las naciones,menos la austriaca,con la boca pegada al suelo.

* * *

><p>"<em>fui un idiota...un autentico idiota...el nunca volverá a amarme"<em>

_Aquellas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de un ruso depresivo en la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba mientras tuviera las reuniones en la casa del luso. Claro estaba que ahora todo el mundo no temía a Rusia...lo odiaban por hacer desaparecer voluntariamente al español,sobre todo el hermano,que aun sabiendo a que venía lo de Finis Terrae, seguía sin ver a su hermano,por que cuando fue a buscarle,ya no estaba. Sabía que por obligación,tendría que regresar. Ahí,intentaría hablar con el,intentar explicarse, intentar arreglar todo. El no quería resignarse a no volver a estar con quien había calado hasta el fondo de su corazón de hielo...había dejado ir a la única persona que estaba con el sin temblar como un flan o hacer su testamento en tiempo récord. Nunca hubiera imaginado que por una persona como el de perfecta,cambiaría de una forma algo sorprendente al ruso. Había pedido perdón a todos aquellos que hirió,entre ellos Gilbert,que sabía que no lo perdonaría en la vida,y menos por hacer que su mejor amigo prácticamente huyera como una rata asustada,cuando sabía que el español solo aparecería cuando el quisiera,después de aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos. Porque sabían que lo que quería el español era tiempo,tiempo para pensar,para meditar...para todo..._

_mas de una vez se había herido el ruso,pensando en lo que era vacía su vida...mejor dicho:en como el mismo se vaciaba su propia vida,como si se tratase de una caja de helado. Se estaba castigando a si mismo,pero eso de puertas para adentro,ya que fuera,seguía siendo el terror euro-asiático que odiaban._

_Antonio no merecía eso. El merecía alguien que le amase de verdad,no alguien que solo pensase con la capital,que se dedicara a el y no con alguien que iba de flor en flor,despeocupado,mientras que su pareja estaba en la cama,esperandole. Y claro estaba que siempre hay alguien que se muestra voluntario para la tarea. Y claro estaba para Iván,que no dejaría que nadie se lo llevara._

* * *

><p>La belga había conseguido por fin estar a solas con su amigo español,que estaba ordenando sus cosas. Le había ayudado con la abandonada casa del español,ya que el ruso se fue de ahí por que todo le recordaba a el.<p>

-¿Que has dicho que arias con los colchones y el sofá y sillones?-pregunto la belga sin entender

-Prenderles fuego-dijo con simpleza yendo por la caja de fósforos, pero la belga lo paro-¿Que quieres?

-Mejor si los donamos y vamos a por nuevos...-dijo ella con una sonrisa. El español seguía sin esbozar uno

-Tienes razón Bélgica,vamos...-su voz estaba mas apagada que las luces de su habitación.

-Ya no me llamas Bel-Bel- dijo la belga mirando extrañada al español-¿Que te pasa?

-Nada...venga,vamos-dijo el soltándose del agarre de la mujer

-No te vemos sonreír desde que te fuiste por culpa de Iván- soltó la chica. El español se paro en seco.

¿Era verdad que ya no sonreía como antes? Le dio igual y se fue a por los muebles,dejando sin habla a la chica,que lo siguio

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Soy culpable!¡Yo le robe la sonrisa cálida a Antonio!¡Merezco prisión!"<em>

_Se decía a si mismo el ruso cuando podía ver al español sin que este se diera cuenta. Ni en las reuniones,ni cuando el no esta visible para Antonio,este ya no sonreía. Se había vuelto un chico serio,responsable,un poco olvidadizo seguía,pero no era torpe...ni comía tomates y aquello era extraño. ¿como sabia eso? por que el dia anterior tenia que comer en la cafeteria y la camarera le dio tomates,pero el le dijo que los guardase,que ya no comeria tomates,dejando a toda la sala con los ojos del tamaño del la culpabilidad lo estaba matando por dentro, y en aquellos momentos mas todavía. Cuando se miraba al espejo, no sentia mas que queria romperlo a golpes, por que quien se reflejaba era el, y a la vez podia ver los buenos momentos que había pasado con el español. se sentia mas miserable de lo que alguien pudiera decir. El hermano de este fue a su casa,de muy mala leche,y empezó a darle un sermón al ruso,que tan solo quería ahogarse en alcohol._

_-¡Mira lo que lograste!¡Mi hermano a cambiado por completo!¡Ya no es el!¡No le he vuelto ver a sonreír por tu culpa!¡apenas habla!_

_-¡Ya se que todo es mi culpa,hermano sobre protector!¡No hace falta que todos los días vengas a decirme,a recordarme el mayor error de toda mi vida!¡Lo amo!_

_-¡Pero te diste cuenta,anormal de carrito,cuando el se fue día después!¡Encima te tuvo que dejar por carta!¡Habla con el de una santa vez!¡O lo haces por las buenas,o te arrastro ante el!_

_-ya voy maldito gilipollas-insulto el ruso antes de levantarse,dejar su botella y marcharse con el luso cabreado. Por fin hablaría con el...tenía que hacerlo. El era su sol y lo iba a ayudar. Quería volver con el._

* * *

><p>El ruso se había quedado solo en frente de la casa del español. Los recuerdos de momentos felices golpearon en su cabeza como un gran mazo. Llamo a la puerta,y el español fue a contestarla, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos amatistas de su contrarío. En total,llevaba los cinco años mas la última semana huyendo de ese momento de debilidad. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando el mayor ya había pasado a dentro de la casa y cerrado tras el la puerta. El español hizo ademán de indiferencia y mientras se iba al salón,en su cabeza se repetía la frase de <em>"el solo me quiere como su puta personal". <em>El ruso lo siguió y se sentó en el nuevo sofá _"me odia mas que a cualquiera que haya __odiado" _se repetía el ruso. La sala se había inundado de un silenció sepulcral muy incomodo. Al final, Antonio fue al grano:

-¿a que viniste?¿a saber como todas las naciones que he echo durante estos cinco años?¿a acostarte conmigo?-Las preguntas tomaron por sorpresa al ruso-Lo sabía...me sigues tratando como a una puta mas de tu colección.

-¡No!¡Ni de coña!¡vine a saber...!

-Lo que todos los demás quieren-corto el español,dándole a clavo-pues solo estuve escondiéndome como una rata de ti-el español alzo los ojos. Estaba sentado en el sillón,con las piernas abiertas,los dos apoyados en los muslos,los dedos entrelazados y la espalda levemente inclinada.. Su barbilla la había apoyado en los dedos entrelazados- Muy fácil,te daré el maldito privilegio de saber que fue de mi durante esos cinco años:estaba cambiando. Te consentí tantas infidelidades...muchas mas que a Lovino, y entonces decidí dejar de ser yo para poder evitar que la gente se fijara en mi.

-No entiendo...¿Quieres ser invisible como Canadá?-pregunto sin entender el ruso

-Canadá solo lo querías conquistar por que estaba al lado de Alaska- dijo bruscamente-pero gracias al señor que al final encontró la felicidad con mi buen amigo francés. Yo soy testigo de como al final Francia resiste todavía a serle infiel...todavía no lo ha sido,y a pasado mucho tiempo-eso le sentó como una patada en el estomago al ruso...solo tres meses y había superado a todo país sobre infidelidades-y claro esta que no seré tan poco awesome como fue Gilbert a la hora de consentir que con el hicieras lo que te de la gana y encima te fueras con otros...¡le hiciste muchas heridas! Gracias también al señor que lo supero de una forma awesome y siempre va de flor en flor sin comprometerse. Ya solo me faltaria recordar a China...

-Querrás hacer lo mismo que el,supongo-dijo decepcionado el ruso

-¡Ni de coña!¡Con lo subnormal que soy seguro que acabaría enamorándome!-se auto-recrimino el español sin perder la compostura. El ruso miro lo que había echo al español,se sentía a suicidarse- me refiero que dejare de ser el país de la pasión,dejare de ser yo...ya no merezco la pena...hable con Gilbert y el me ayudara con un cambio radical junto con su hermano para enderezarme.

-Antonio,se que estas destrozado por mi culpa...

-¡Decir que estoy destrozado es poco,Rusia!-estalló al final el español,levantándose del sillón y dándole la espalda-¡Noches en vela esperándote!¡Días en que te necesitaba y tu no estabas!¡No sabes que es tener la ausencia del calor del otro! ¡saber que esta con otro y tu no saber,no poder hacer nada!¡Escuchar a los demás cosas malas de ti y tener que ocultarte en una mascara de sonrisas por que no quieres que la gente vea tu parte sentimental!¡no es estar destrozado,Iván,es estar a masacrado!¡De mi solo quedan pocos trozos! ¡me destruiste!

-Antonio -solo pudo decir mientras se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba a el. Las palabras habían muerto en su boca,y salían en forma de lagrimas. Odiaba ver a su sol destrozado. El,intentando protegerlo de los mayores peligros,no se había dado cuenta que el era un mismo peligro para el español

-¡¿Sabes cuanto quería que me abrazaras así en noches?-pudo seguir antes de separarse del abrazo- Lo peor de todo,¿sabías que te sigo amando?-el ruso se quedo estático,en frente del español que le miraba con ira y sus ojos estaban encharcados-Si...intentando olvidarte,hablando mucho con Austria pero nada...sigues anclado en mi`puñetero corazón...te odio y te amo,Iván Braginski

El ruso trago duro antes de hablar.

-Durante la ausencia de cinco años,no paraba de pensar en ti-se sincero el eslavo- cinco años despertándome sin ver tu rostro tranquilo,sin poder tocarte,ni besarte...destrozado desde que supe que sabías todo de mi y que podría pasarte cualquier cosa y yo no defenderte,cinco años sin saber de ti...he cambiado,y quiero estar contigo en serio,Antonio...ya se que es lo que pasaste por mi puta culpa...la culpa me esta matando...

-¡Callate!-estallo el español,llevándose las manos al rostro para que no le viera llorar-¡tan solo te diste cuenta cuando ya no estaba! ¡tu no sabes que es el verdado suplicio que soporte!¡Te odio!¡te odio!¡te odio y te amo!¡no volvere a pasar por eso!¡por ello cambiare y solo tratare contigo en la medida de lo estrictamente necesario!¡Largate de mi casa!

-Pero An...

-¡No me llames por mi nombre!¡Para ti Reino de España o solo España!-dijo con ira-¡tu y yo no somos nada!¡Ahora a la cara te lo digo mirándote a los ojos,ruso,acabamos de cortar!¡No quiero saber de ti!¡Desaparece de mi vida!

-¡Antes dame tu último beso!-exclamo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. No quería que la cosa acabara así-yo te amo...pero es normal que te quieras separar de mi...así que,por ello,pido un último beso

El español se acerco a el,cogió el rostro del ruso y le dio un beso un beso casto. El ruso noto que el mismo se había obligado a si mismo ha hacerlo.

-Y que te vaya como te vaya-dijo antes de irse a dentro de su habitación. El ruso quiso seguirlo, hablar mas con el,pero supo que si lo hacía,no lograría nada.

-Soñare con tu regreso,te esperare hasta la muerte por que te amo sinceramente,Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,Reino de España!-le grito antes de irse de la casa

* * *

><p><em>-Prusia,muchas gracias por intentar ayudarme con esto-se sinceró el español entrando en la casa- tengo la cartera llena para pagarme lo mio,no estaría contento sabiendo que tengo mas deudas y sobre todo con mi mejor amigo<em>

_-Tranquilo...no vayas muy rápido...Ludwig vendrá después de una reunión que le acaba de salir-explico entrando en la casa con el prusiano_

_-espero que aprender a tocar la guitarra electrica vaya a ser lo mismo que con mi querida guitarra_

_-Lo que vas ha hacer es un cambio tan brutal que no te reconocerá ni tu hermano_

_-Ya lo se...pero quiero quitarme todo esto,Gilbert_

_-¿No crees que ahí mejores formas para olvidar al ruso?-el español lo miro,extrañado-Podrías ir con otro chico..._

_-No-dijo tajante el español-si me vuelvo a enamorar,seguro que la vuelvo a fastidiar...además...¿quien se enamoraría de un payaso como yo?_

_-Cualquiera-dijo sin apartar la mirada-puede que estés en crisis,seas despistado y para las cosas,te gusta pensar con tiempo,pero eres trabajador,luchador, buena persona, cocinero excelente,muy buen amigo...tienes un curricular excelente en cosas buenas,y sin hablar que eres casi tan awesome como yo...-con lo último,se sonrojo brutalmente _

* * *

><p>Cuando la reunión había empezado,el español ya estaba en su lugar,había llegado justo a tiempo. Estaba muy serio,con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y los papeles bien ordenados. La gente lo miraban muy extrañados,ya que,no parecía el español de siempre:una sonrisa en su rostro,algo desordenado,animado, con los ojos brillantes,y sin llevar un traje negro. Era el color mas opuesto que existía con el blanco del ruso,que aun que estuviera trabajando,tenía una depresión de los mil demonios. Claro estaba que quien le había cambiado el carácter era Alemania,pero claro,España había puesto mucho empeño para lograr el cambio. Además,su buen amigo le estaba enseñando cosas que le gustaban.<p>

La reunión había acabado y el español recogió sus cosas muy ordenadamente. Austria se acerco a el y le dijo a ver si quería ir a tomar un café. El español acepto a cambio de que el eligiera el lugar.

-que cambio has dado de la noche a la mañana,Antonio- dijo el austriaco antes de tomar un sorbo de café

-espero que sea para bien-se llevo la taza a los labios,pero antes de beber,pregunto-¿crees que me quedaría bien teñirme el pelo a negro?

Casi se atraganto por la pregunta. ¿como que teñirse? ¡eso era de idiotas! Bueno...eso pensaba el austriaco.

-No deberías hacerlo...tu color de pelo ya es muy bonito,no vayas a estropearlo.¿piensas tener que estar teñiendo tu pelo cada vez que se vaya perdiendo color?

-Es verdad...-dijo tras pensar-lo mejor sera solo cambie la forma de vestir...en eso,que también Gilbo me ayude...

* * *

><p><em>El ruso miraba por la ventana como la nieve caía. <em>

_Todos tenían razón:el había sido el destructor del buen España. La culpa le comía la conciencia y no lo dejaba dormir. Tan solo estaba bebiendo vodka...lo único que podría hacer. De ser la nación mas temida,había pasado a ser la nación mas odiada. ¡Hasta las micro-naciones que habían tratado con el le odiaban porque ya no era como antes! El motivo de suicidio era mas grande,pero el no se dejaría así...era de cobardes. Tenia que arreglar lo que había echo. Pero sobre todo tenia que dejar ir al español. Por mucho que le doliese y no quisiese,tenía que decirle adiós. Pero igualmente,soñaría con su que lo amaba todavia,apesar de todo lo que le habia dicho_

* * *

><p>Y...corten! he tardado mil...buf...tendre que pedirle a Neru que me de mas de esas canciones,me duele la cabeza como un bombo (epic dead with epic things x_x) bueno...aqui dejo el link con la cancion (advertencia como la anterior cancion...yo,me limpio las manos)http :  www . youtube . com / watch?v=Vdt8d1zkeXY&ob=av2e espero que os haya gustado y tal...agur^^


End file.
